


Couldn't Do Without

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, M/M, Pre-Slash, Zombie Apocalypse, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: Post-apocalypse, Ryan worries over a missing Lester





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Ryan blamed himself. He was in charge of security and he should have done more. What, he wasn't sure, but he should have tried harder to stop Lester from going on the food run. He had known it would be dangerous, he knew whoever went might not come back, that any of them might die out there, or worse. Everyone knew that stepping outside the security of the ARC's walls meant an encounter with the Dead, for they were drawn to the living, even if the scientists couldn't explain how the Dead always found them. 

He had tried to convince Lester not to go, but the ARC director would have none of it, saying he couldn't expect others to risk their lives while he stayed safe and secure within the ARC. Lester had stated that he wasn't anyone special (when he was), that the ARC would continue to function without him (no, it wouldn't), and that they needed the extra man (which, unfortunately they did, because Quinn was laid up with a sodding broken ankle). 

Ryan ran a hand through his hair as he remembered the run. It had all gone to plan to start with and he knew they'd grown cocky, swaggering out with bags loaded with food. They had been half-way across the car-park when the first Dead appeared and Ryan had hoped for half-a-moment that they might still get away, until one of the new civilians had tripped and panicked then half-a-dozen Dead turned up. Ryan had lost track of Lester in the chaos of the escape, only realising the man was missing when they finally lost the Dead and stopped, gasping for breath. 

Abby had stopped him trying to find Lester, pointing out that he had no idea where Lester might be. That getting himself killed wouldn't help anyone, least of all Lester. That Lester wasn't an idiot, he could look after himself and he would make for the ARC. Ryan knew all that, but he still wanted to find Lester, to keep him safe and whisk him back to the ARC, to keep him there, safe from the world dying around them. In the end, Abby had played dirty, she told him the civilians were depending on Ryan to get them home safely, that Lester would expect him to do his job, and Ryan knew she was right, but it didn't make leaving Lester alone in a Dead-filled city any easier. 

Which was why he was standing staring blankly out of a window at the ARC and cursing himself for not doing more to stop Lester going on the food run. For not convincing the man he was more valuable inside the ARC than risking his life for a few supplies anyone could get. For not telling – making – Lester understand that he was the one man who held the ARC together, who gave them hope when all seemed lost. And now he was missing... The intruder alarm cut through Ryan's thoughts and he grabbed his rifle as he ran, he might have failed Lester but he wouldn't fail the ARC. 

He skidded to a halt, hardly daring to believe his eyes when he found Sir James Lester standing before him. Dirty and dishevelled and totally in control, even with half-a-dozen guns pointed at him. Ryan watched, fear gnawing at his heart, as he waited for Ditzy to finish checking Lester for bites or scratches. He only realised he'd been holding his breath when Ditzy smiled and gave Lester the all-clear. 

Ryan forgot everything and pulled Lester into a kiss, snogging him until he felt light-headed from the lack of air. He heard a wolf-whistle and suddenly remembered that they weren't alone. “Sir?” Ryan could just imagine Lester's reaction but forced himself to meet the Director's eyes. 

Lester just arched an elegant eyebrow before he turned to face the gathered crowd. “I'm sure you all have things to do.” It was only when Ryan, shoulders slumped, turned to leave that Lester added, “Oh, not you, Ryan.”

“Sir?” Ryan repeated, wondering what fate Lester had in mind for him.

“Don't look so worried, Ryan, I don't bite...” 

Ryan closed his eyes, his breath a gasp as an unbidden image rose in his mind. He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. 

“Ah... too soon?” Lester said before sighing and nudging Ryan's chin until he looked up and met the Director's intent gaze. “Now, I believe we have something to discuss.”

“The run, sir?” Ryan wasn't sure if Lester meant what Ryan thought – hoped – he meant. 

“Oh, amongst other things, Ryan,” Lester drawled. “And considering those other things, I really do think you should call me James, don't you, Tom?”

Ryan grinned, knowing the day had worked out far better than he could ever have hoped. “Yes, si... James.” He followed Lester towards the man's quarters, his fingers itching to examine every inch of Lester... and not to check for bites or scratches. Although, Ryan mused, that would be a good excuse for a through exploration... and more.


End file.
